Lights Sharingan
by Firehedgehog
Summary: NarutoDigimon Frontier. SasuNaru. After a battle with Orochimaru Sasuke finds himself with amnesia in another world in a much younger body. A chance to growup right, but...just because he doesn't remember being Sasuke... Kouji's past is about to catch up.
1. Prologue

This is a Naruto/digimon frontier crossover; it will be Sasunaru so expect yaoi!

Pyra, this fic is for you!

Lights Sharingan

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Beginning again

Sasuke swore to himself as he faced his opponent, he was actually sweating in exhaustion.

Damn… he should have expected this, all his life was screwed.

First Itachi killed his family, then he could seem to beat the dobe at anything after they graduated… how had the cute blond whisker marked teen keep getting stronger then him anyway?

'Did I just think cute… kuso' Sasuke thought, now was not the time for that kind of issue.

Now… he was facing a snake faced ninja who wanted his body.

He was so stupid... why had he gone to the sound, he might had gotten stronger but he wouldn't get revenge on Itachi with 'him' in control of his body.

"I won't let you have my body," he told Orochimaru.

'Its mine' he thought.

His eyes were red with the Sharingan active; he was using all his skills to keep Orochimaru at bay... and the damn it the snake was beating him.

"Little boys shouldn't fight with there elders," Orochimaru sneered at the missing leaf nin, Sasuke gave a silent gasp as he felt the curse seal began to burn him... and he meant really burn.

"Do you like the pain Uchiha, that's the last thing you're ever going to feel once I'm finished with you," Orochimaru laughed.

"No" he rasped out through the pain.

He couldn't loose now, he had too many things to do with his life.

An image of a certain blond came to his mind.

Both began new jutsu's, Orochimaru's which would destroy his mind while taking over Sasuke's body... and Sasuke was doing a last ditch attack.

Both were released at once, Sasuke felt all his energy drain fro him as the two jutsu's met at once… light filled the air.

Orochimaru screamed in what sounded like rage and pain, the last thing Sasuke knew was the light engulfing him... and a feeling of peace overcame him.

'Naruto' he thought.

In another world, another time a brief light show filled a small park.

When it faded, a young boy around three lay silently on the grass his breathing labored from injuries.

If you hadn't figured it out, this small child was in fact no other then Sasuke.

Moment's passes and a small figure ran up to the still form.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked, small male and could very well damn pass for Sasuke's twin.

Slowly his eyes opened, most startling that instead or his usual ebony or crimson eyes, they were sapphire in color.

"I... I... don't know?" he said through the pain.

"I'm Kouichi, what's your name?" the child asked, not quite understanding the situation.

"I'm…" he began; then he paused a confused look on his face.

""I don't know... I can't remember anything," he cried feeling lost, he felt as if he should be elsewhere… doing something important… but he couldn't remember.

"Oh... can I call you Kouji till you remember then?" Kouichi asked curious, Sasuke now Kouji grinned slightly.

"Why not, Kouji sounds good to me," Kouji said.

TBC   
well, I hope this fic is a bit original in some aspects; I know some of it isn't but I've done my best. Anyway, I want reviews… so review!

Ja ne


	2. Chapter One

This is a Naruto/digimon frontier crossover; it will be Sasunaru so expect yaoi!

And for those who don't understand what Yaoi is that means male/male relationship… no Sasuke/sakura relationships here.

Lights Sharingan

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Chill in the night

It was one of those glorious days that one would call a perfect day, the sun was shining the sky was blue… and everything seemed right in the world.

"What's this, is the great Kouji daydreaming!" a voice said with fake shock, Kouji turned and glared at his brother Kouichi. The other teen had short black hair tinged with blue and shining blue eyes, Kouji himself had the same colored hair but pulled back into a loose ponytail and his eyes were a lighter shade of blue.

They were always mistaken for identical twins, but they weren't… Kouichi and Kouji actually thought that thought funny.

In fact Kouji was adopted, adopted when he was just a small child. He had actually laughed at the other children in there groups reaction when he told them the truth, he just wished… wished so much… that he knew who his real family was.

"No… I was just wondering if the weather would last," he said, but he was lying... he had been daydreaming.

"Liar!" Kouichi teased, Kouji grinned back.

"Anyway, lets go," Kouju said.

OoOoO

Kouji yawned as he crawled into bed; it had been a long day. He had met the others as usual, had his usual argument with Takuya… then had been dragged to the arcade.

Not that he disliked the arcade; oh no… he liked them. He just found the games much too easy. Lets not forget that he was banned from the ones that gave prizes.

It wasn't his fault, if he could easily win everything in a twenty-minute period of time.

Okay, so maybe it was…but they were too east to play… at least for him.

Reaching out a hand he turned off his lamp, darkness quickly filled the room making everything… well dark.

He could hear his parents laughing about something downstairs, they were happy… and so was he.

Before the digital world, the world had seemed so empty. Then he saw what real emptiness was, Takuya and the others had broken the shell around himself.

Part of it had been Kouichi being brought back into his life.

Sure he had been adopted, but Kouichi was everything he wanted in a brother.

'Kouichi, we may not be related by blood but I wish we had been born twins. But I promise you this, I will protect you no matter what' he thought.

Finally, he silently drifted into sleep.

OoOoO

In another world, another time… in fact another universe. An evil raged, an evil being known as Orochimaru.

"Damn it, how did that brat vanish… his body should have been mine!" he snarled, he was so enraged he had decapitated one of his sound ninjas.

Only several hours ago, the two jutsus meeting, had caused unforeseen side effects.

They had exploded into light; it had thrown Orochimaru twenty feet back. He had woken to find several burns al over his body, and somehow they were spreading.

He needed Sasukes body; he could feel death and age quickly over taking this body.

Wherever Sasuke had been sent he would find him; then… then Sasukes body would be his.

OoOoOo

Kouji woke with a start, he sat up wide-awake; sweat covered his body.

'Dangerous: something dangerous is coming' Kouji thought, feeling fear.

Strangely, all he could remember from his dream was an image. An image of a poisoness snake: coiled and posed, ready to strike with its deadly fangs.

Sleep didn't return that night.

TBC

Sigh, finally an update… couldn't update for awhile because my little sister did something and were unable to get on the comp at all (glares at said sister). Anyway, enjoy your update.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter Two

This is a Naruto/digimon frontier crossover; it will be Sasunaru so expect yaoi!

And for those who don't understand what Yaoi is that means male/male relationship… no Sasuke/sakura relationships here.

Lights Sharingan

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Before the storm

Sapphire eyes stared at a moonless sky; golden hair framed a heart shaped face with whisker like marks on each cheek. This; was no other then Naruto.

As usual, he wore his orange clothing, but at this time of night they weren't as noticeable.

His thoughts were on one thing at that moment, and it wasn't ramen or some technique.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, he sighed and closed his eyes briefly… crystal like tears slipped down his face.

Long ago he hadn't thought like this, long ago Sasuke and himself had just been rivals intent on beating the pulp out of each other… and himself being stupid about Sakura.

What had he seen in her anyway; she was pretty… much in the personality department.

When had it been that he had realized he had fallen in love, in love with someone he had thought he hated.

Then, just as he was getting ready to tell Sasuke… the bastard ran and joined the snake sennin.

Inside it felt as if his heart had broken into a million zillion pieces, a darkness seemed to come over him. He had wanted to slid into bed and never come out again, but he didn't… instead the toad sennin trained him… making him stronger.

Yet…they had returned early, after word of Sasuke fighting the snake bastard reached them…and the conclusion.

Vanished, the Sharingan bloodline user had vanished after one final clash against Orochimaru.

"Damn it you Teme, you better find a way back from wherever you are so I can beat the crap out of you!" Naruto yelled at the sky, yeah… he better get back soon.

OoOoO

Kouji's eye twitched, they were doing it again… it was a bit annoying. The group had decided to get together again, a soon as they had all arrived Kouichi had gone to a corner with Takuya.

"Really," came Takuya's whispered reply to something, a giggle followed. Kouji sighed; you'd think that at there age they wouldn't giggle.

There relationship was rather sweet, the warrior of darkness and warrior of fire seemed to fit. But still, did they have to giggle.

In truth, he knew he was envious.

Takuya was with his brother.

Zoey, had been had been dating JP for a year.

Tommy, even Tommy had someone.

That left him feeling all alone; surrounded in a sea of couples. He rather liked Takuya, who reminded him of someone (who he couldn't seem to remember). But when he saw whom Takuya liked and the feelings were returned, he knew that Takuya and himself weren't meant to be.

Kouji winced, for suddenly pain had lanced through his mind. A brief image came to him, of blue eyes and sun kissed hair. Then, it was gone leaving him sad for some reason.

"Kouji?" a voice asked, he blinked and realized that Zoey was looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he replied, she returned to talking to the others leaving Kouji wondering who the person in the image could be.

OoOoO

Orochimaru tossed away a scroll; there still wasn't any trace of the Uchiha brat. He was going through some very old scrolls at the moment; he was hoping they would lead him to the boy.

The snake like man; had been doing this for quite a number of hours already. His shelves and drawers were emptied; he was just about to give up when his hand had discovered a very old scroll hidden within a crack.

Carefully, he pulled it out. He opened it and smirked, he finally knew what had happened.

"Soon Sasuke, you won't be able to escape me," he sneered, with that he began to laugh.

OoOoO

A fine drizzle was falling, Kouji glared up at the cloud-covered sky and adjusted his umbrella.

"Rain… why rain, it was nice just an hour ago," he said a bit grumpily, and it was a hot and sticky drizzle too so it didn't feel nice against his skin.

"Just enjoy it Kouji, you know that boiling hot weather will move in soon," Kouichi said cheerfully, Kouji gave his brother a bland look.

"Your always so serious," Takuya said, he was sharing an umbrella with Kouichi. He was the warrior of fire, but Kouji had a feeling that even before their digital adventure he hadn't liked water.

"Someone has to be, I don't think you've had a serious thought in your life," Kouji said silently egging Takuya into an argument, the fire child's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, now you're asking for it!" Takuya said, smirking Kouji turned and ran. Takuya ran after him leaving the umbrella with his koi, Kouichi sighed as he watched them run.

"I just had to like the person my brother likes to fight with," Kouichi sighed again, he walked after them, sweatdropping at the insults they threw at each other.

As it was, he didn't think there was anyone else his brother liked to argue with so much.

OoOoO

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

The blond frowned and rubbed his nose, he looked around yet saw no one.

"Someone's talking about me," he said.

TBC

There, its finally done… hm…now how to write the next chapter?


End file.
